E2M2: the Ogre Citadel
The Ogre Citadel is the second level of the The Realm of Black Magic. As the name suggests, it is a large and heavily defended fortress, filled with Ogres and other hostile creatures. It also features an extensive system of Water canals, starting from the moat and extending all the way to the exit room. The player can search for the Gold Key, but does not need it in order to proceed if they follow the corridors in the Water. In fact, most of the level can be ignored if the player desires just to get to the next level and skip collecting items. A little less than one half of the enemies in this level are Ogres, but this level also brings back Fiends, Knights, Zombies, and Shamblers on Normal and higher difficulties. The starting area and main building are connected by a small drawbridge over a moat of Water. Quick Level Completion *Follow the corridor to an outside area. *Shoot both Buttons to lower the drawbridge. *Follow the corridor to an intersection, the right being the Gold Door. *Follow the straight corridor to the Gold Key. *Return to the intersection and go to the Gold Door. *Follow the staircases to the left until you reach a Button. *Return to the Gold Door. *Open the Gold Door and cross the newly raised floor. *Follow the corridor to the exit. Walkthrough Kill the [[Knight |'Knight ']] and collect [[Health Pack|'15 Health']]. Follow the stairs down to an outside area and collect the Green Armor 'to the right and the 'Shells 'to the left. Shoot one of the 'Buttons on the opposite side of the cliff with Water 'at the bottom, and kill the 'Fiend 'that jumps out of the [[Door|'Door]]. Shoot the other Button, and cross to collect the Shells 'and 'Rockets. At the end of the hallway turn right and collect the [[Double-Barrelled Shotgun|'Double-Barrelled Shotgun']] while killing the 2''' 'Knights '''that comes out of the next room to the right. Collect '''two 25 Health '''before turning the corner and killing an 'Ogre 'on an alcove straight ahead and climbing some stairs. Collect '''two 15 Health '''to the left. Turn right to the 'Gold Door 'and collect the [[Shells|'Shells]]. Follow the next pair of stairs down, kill the [[Ogre|'Ogre']], and collect the [[Health Pack|'25 Health']] to the right. Go forward, collect the [[Shells|'Shells']], and go up the next pair of stairs to the left. Go down the hallway while collecting the Shells '''and go up the stairs at the end. Turn right and kill the 2 Knights in the next hallway. Press a 'Button '''on the floor to make a platform with a 'Fiend 'start lowering and raising, which you can shoot through the window. Continue down the passageway to get to the alcove the 'Ogre 'you killed earlier was on. Collect the 'Nailgun 'at the top of the stairs to the right. Turn right and once through the doorway left to kill a 'Knight 'in the room, plus an 'Ogre 'and 'Fiend 'on another platform farther on. Grab the 'Quad Damage 'in the room, and then go to that platform. Just before you jump to it you will collect some 'Shells 'at the end of the platform you were on. Collect '''two 25 Health '''and [[Shells|'Shells]], and then press the Button, which will open a gate on the lower floor. Drop through the hole on the right to reach the room beside it, and kill the [[Ogre|'Ogre']]. Collect [[Health Pack|'25 Health']], and then go into the alcove where the gate was unlocked to collect the [[Nails|'Nails']], [[Health Pack|'25 Health']], and [[ Key|'Gold Key']]. Shoot the Button 'just below the hole you dropped through to open a gate at the opposite side. Collect the 'Nails 'in the next room. Go torwards the opposite side of the room from the entrance and the 'Wall 'will lower, revealing an [[Ogre|'Ogre]]. There is an Ogre 'in the opposite building seen through the window to the left, and '15 Health 'at the end of the hall, as well as a corridor leading back to the room right before the [[Gold Door|'Gold Door]]. Jump out the window and follow the platform around to a [[Yellow Armor|'Yellow Armor']]. Go into the building and turn right to get where the Ogre 'was '(#1). Drop into the Water 'and swim right, and at the end turn around and climb the stairs to the right of the entrance to collect a [[Grenade Launcher (Q1)|'Grenade Launcher]].' (#2)'. Backtrack to the outside area at the start of the level with the two Buttons 'to shoot. Drop into the 'Water 'below. On the left side of the passageway is a doorway on the right wall with a 'Zombie 'inside. Take the elevator inside and collect the '100 Health 'at the top '(#3). At the end turn left, and then turn right into the next doorway. Kill the Zombie 'inside, and go to the right of the elevator, as the elevator goes back to the start of the main building to an alcove to the right. At the end is the raising/lowering platform with the [[Fiend|'Fiend]], stand under the platform for it to lower, and then back up an inch while waiting to climb on to not be crushed. To the left is the [[Gold Door|'Gold Door']], as you are now on the opposite side. Go through the right doorway before the platform lowers again. Kill the [[Ogre|'Ogre']], collect the [[Shells|'Shells']], and climb the stairs. Collect three 25 Health 'and 'Grenade Launcher 'at the top. Go into the next room and kill the 'Zombie 'to the left. Drop to the [[Water |'Water ']] below and kill the [[Fiend|'Fiend]]. Go to the middle room and go right, and then go left into a sunken area of the wall to ride an elevator back to three 25 Health. This time follow the platform in the next room to the [[Exit Gate|'Exit Gate']]. Differences from Easy to Normal *'2 Knights '''in outside area by start, '''one '''to left, '''one '''to rightthumb|300px|right *'Fiend in '''Water '''in outside area by start *Ogre by 'Fiend '''in entrance to main building *A gargoyle texture is a 'Nail Trap 'near the 'Double-Barrelled Shotgun, Easy it does nothing *'3rd Knight '''in intersection room by [[Gold Door|'Gold Door']] *'Knight below alcove next to intersection room by [[Gold Door|'''Gold Door]] *In the hallway in the staircase area by the Gold Door 'is a 'Knight 'and [[Ogre|'Ogre]] *'3rd Knight '''in hallway with 'Button for raising/lowering platform *Ogre by 'Knight '''by [[Quad Damage|'Quad Damage]] *When Button 'for [[ Key|'Gold Key]] is pushed, a Wall '''will move out pushing you into the room below *Shambler instead of 'Ogre '''by [[Key|'Gold Key]] *[[Ogre |'Ogre ']] by window leading to''' (#1). *'2 Knights '''on platform by [[Yellow Armor|'Yellow Armor]] *'2nd Ogre '''at' (#1). *After [[Key|'''Gold Key]] is collected, [[Ogre |'Ogre ']] spawns to left of intersection room by [[Gold Door|'Gold Door']] *'Knight '''by 'Ogre on right side of raising/lowering platform *'''2 Zombies '''straight from entrance to exit room *Ogre to left of entrance to exit room Differences from Normal to Hard/Nightmare *[[Shells |'Shells ']] on '''Strogg Crate by entrance that can be reached by jumping to the nearby Strogg Crate at the bottom of the stairs. *'3rd', 4th, and 5th Knight '''in outside area by startthumb|300px|right *Ogre by 'Gold Door '''in 'Wall 'alcove that opens up when the player goes down stairs *'3rd Knight 'on 'Yellow Armor 'platform *No [[Ogre |'Ogre ']] spawns by 'Gold Door 'after taking [[Key|'Gold Key]] *[[Knight |'Knight ']] between intersection room to [[Gold Door|'Gold Door']] and window room leading to (#1) *'2nd Ogre ' on right side of raising/lowering platform *Final room is now seperated into tiny platforms that must be jumped on to cross *'Zombie' on one of the middle of platforms leading to [[Exit Gate|'Exit Gate']] *'2nd '''and '''3rd Zombie '''to left of entrance to exit room Secrets * '#1') Jump through the window just after the room with the fake 'Wall by the [[Gold Key|'''Gold Key]]. Collect the [[Yellow Armor|'Yellow Armor']], and go into the building. Kill the Ogre 'if you have not already done so and collect [[100 Health|'100 Health]]. The Teleporter '''leads back to the room with the window. *#2') Dive into the Water through one of the windows of the 'Gold Key room and swim right. At the end turn around and climb the stairs located to the right of the entrance. At the top is a [[Grenade Launcher (Q1)|'''Grenade Launcher]], as well as a Wall 'that opens up to the left leading back to the window room just after the fake [[Movable Wall|'Wall]]. *'#3') By the outside area near the start is a passageway of [[Water |'Water ']] you can drop to. Go to the left side, and turn right at the end to encounter a [[Zombie (Q1)|'Zombie']]. Take the elevator behind to get to [[100 Health|'100 Health']]. Deathmatch Differences *'Thunderbolt '''and 'Cells in outside area by start *Nailgun just after entrance to the main building *No 'Double-Barrelled Shotgun '''after 'Nail Trap, but''' Cells' *'Double-Barrelled Shotgun in hallway in the staircase area by the [[Gold Door|'''Gold Door]] *No window blocking Button '''from raising/lowering platform *Nailgun on alcove on opposite passageway from 'Gold Door '''replaced by [[Grenade Launcher (Q1)|'Grenade Launcher]] *'Rockets '''on opposite side of 'Quad Damage room *Cells and 'Red Armor '''in room across from 'Quad Damage '''room *Gold Key replaced by [[Rockets|'''Rockets]] *'Super Nailgun '''at' (#1)' *Raising/lowering platform does not lower *'Grenade Launcher replaced with [[Rocket Launcher (Q1)|'''Rocket Launcher]] *'2 Rockets '''at [[Exit Gate|'Exit Gate']] Spawn Locations *'(#1)' *Room with 'Red Armor' *'Quad Damage room *Entrance to exit room platforms *Room with '''Thunderbolt *Room with '''Button '''and is overlooking Raising/lowering platform External Links *http://www.quaddicted.com/quake/episodes_maps.html#e2m2 Category:Quake levels